Phenomenon Rejection (3.5e Spell)
This spell designates a creature, living or dead, or an object of the caster's choice that has existed anywhere within the spell's range at least at one time within the last 1 round per 2 caster levels. Although not a time-based spell, this allows the caster to reject all the effects that have influenced the creature or object up to 1 round/2 levels ago, essentially turning back the clock. A creature or object killed or destroyed less than 1 round/2 levels ago can be fully restored without Constitution or level loss, even if ''soul bound'' (the soul reverses back into the body and the soul gem once again empties). Any damage the creature had suffered or any spell effect incurred - whether beneficial or harmful - within the spell's time window is undone, no matter what caused it. If used against an object, any damage or effects it might have sustained during the spell's time window is reversed. Effects that were dispelled are returned to the creature or object and even the effects of a mage's disjunction can be rolled back for the particular object in question. The spell has no minimum or maximum range, but can only be applied to creatures or objects of which the location and state was known at least at one point within the last 1 round/level. Phenomenon rejection can reverse almost every conceivable type of effect, even such things as a creature losing spellcasting abilities due to successfully disjoining an artifact, or backlash damage from casting epic spells. The power of this spell impinges upon the territory of gods. When reversing a creature or object with this spell, secondary effects caused by the creature or object to other creatures or objects are not reversed. It is possible to use phenomenon rejection to reverse healing or buffing effects from one single enemy or item of the enemy. The caster cannot use this spell selectively, to reverse certain effects but not others. When phenomenon rejection is used, all effects upon the target within the designated time window are rolled back, not just those that are beneficial, or those that are hurtful. The caster does however reserve the possibility of choosing a smaller time window (anywhere between 2 rounds and 1 round/2 caster levels). Phenomenon rejection has a 1 % chance per caster level to revert even effects caused by a deity's salient divine abilities. Undoing the work of a deity is dangerous. If the caster manages to roll back an effect bestowed by a deity's salient divine ability, he is very likely to incur the particular deity's personal wrath. Phenomenon rejection does not reverse the effects of another phenomenon rejection, cannot reverse a staff that performed a retributive strike back to its intact state, nor can it return previously spent spell slots to a caster. Even phenomenon rejection cannot restore XP lost through casting, crafting and other XP consumptive activities, nor can it take away earned XP. Focus: A flawless magnifying glass worth 10,000 gp. XP Cost: 1,000. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:User Sulacu Category:Spell